1. Technical Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an optical parameter measuring apparatus and optical parameter measuring approach, and more specifically, to an optical parameter measuring apparatus and optical parameter measuring approach taking use of Mueller matrixes and Stokes vector.
2. Related Art
Related art derivative products for the application of optical technology have extended to areas including displays, biological medicine and materials. Related art techniques exist with respect to optical parameter measuring approaches, including the measuring of linear birefringence of liquid crystal display (LCD's) compensator films, parameter measuring of circular birefringence for diabetics, parameter measuring of circular dichroism for protein structures, parameter measuring of linear dichroism for tumors, as well as the parameter measuring of scattering materials' surfaces of linear depolarization and circular depolarization.
However, the related art optical parameter measuring apparatus measures only the optical parameter to some parts and some objects, but cannot extensively measure optical parameters, including, DSM 20 CD produced by OLIS. Co (US). The related art techniques can only measure the circular dichroism parameter of protein structures, and further, the related art apparatus is influenced by some non-circular-dichroism parameter, for example, LB, CB, LD, L-Dep, C-Dep and so on. Therefore, in related art optical parameter measuring apparatuses, the target could be measured until the pretreatment and purge process.
Consequently, there is an unmet need to offer an optical parameter measuring apparatus and optical parameter measuring approach which can handle extensive measuring to a target. There is also an unmet need to avoid the complicated pretreatment and the purge process, and improve efficiency.